The Heiress' Seal
by The-GREAT-TurtleKING
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia always knew she could one day be forced to be married and have children for the sake of politics. She just never knew it would happen after she joined Fairy Tail. Of course...being a wizard didn't make her invisible to a marriage contract she couldn't get out of. Now forced to leave the guild, Lucy must fight tooth and nail for whatever freedom she can get.
1. Chapter 1

I do not claim ownership of Fairy Tail, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

"A lady of your status shouldn't be affiliated with those ruffians," Lucy's father expressed. "I certainly wasn't looking forward to wasting anymore of my money to have it eradicated. You forced me to go to extremes Lucy. If you hadn't acted so selfishly, I wouldn't have had to lash out at your guild."

Lucy thought he would stop there but he still kept talking. "Your the one who brought trouble upon your friends." And talking. "Its better that you don't assoicate with them anyways." And talking... "You are a member of the Heartfilia family, you have nothing in common with those peasants. You come from a completley different word then they do." And talking... "Which brings me to the reason why I wanted you home in the first place dear. Its about our family. I have arranged for you to marry the heir to the Jullenel family."

"Yes. I suspected that might be the case," Was all Lucy said after finally getting a chance to respond to her father.

He gave a low hum as he thought of what to say next. "Try to think of it as an investment to your future. Once your married will have access to the Jullenel families vast lands in the south. Which will allow us to expand the Heartfilia railway and bring in millions."

"I see."

"And I expect you to give birth to a baby boy. We need a Heartfilia heir." He basically ordered. "That is all for now. You may return to your room."

He was silent then, only expecting for her to do as he said and go back to her childhood bedroom.

However, "I'm sorry father, but that's not going to happen. I didn't come here to make amends. I came here to say my final goodbyes. I realize it was wrong for me to leave without saying anything. Its a decision I've regretted every single day, and so I have come back to tell you exactly how I feel before I leave for good." She spoke quickly and clearly. Obviously afraid he would suddenly start another lecture on edicatte for Ladies of her standing.

"Lucy." He tried.

"All the money in the world can't buy you happiness. I figured that out when I was a child." She didn't allow him to speak. "Finally I'm truly happy, and I am not goanna let you ruin it for me y'hear and I am warning you. You better not mess with Fairy Tail ever again!" She started to shout. Beginning to pull at her dress, she then ripped the top to shreds as she went into another fit of yelling. "It doesn't matter if you are my father. If you threaten us, we will crush you just like any other enemy." She took a breath as she calmed down. "It didn't have to be this way. You and I could have sat down together and talked things out." Her voice began to get loud again. "But now I can't trust you, because you've hurt too many people I care about. I don't need fancy dresses, a big house, or lots of money to be happy. I just need to be accepted for who I am," She seemed to calm down as she thought for a moment. "and I'm not Lucky Lucy Hearfilia anymore. I am Lucy of Fairy Tail. The people there treat me like family, something you never did." In some ways, it looked as if she was ready to cry. "It was hard for me to leave this house, but only because I had so many fond memories of living here with Mom. I care so much about everyone here. So its really hard for me to leave them behind, but...its time for me to move on. I truly belive if Mom were still alive, she'd tell me to always be true to myself and do whatever makes me happy. So this is goodbye Daddy."

After all that, Lucy had expected for her Father to be silent, to allow her the simple pleasure of having expressed her opinion and let her be on her way. However the man spoke silently just as Lucy had a moment before.

"I am sorry as well, my daughter." He looked away ashamed. She paused where she stood. Just a moment before he spoke she had reached the door of his office.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Even with your heartfelt declaration, I must not allow you to leave. Please sit down. There a few buisness matters that are in dire need of discussion."

Lucy looked down at herself. She assumed ripping the dress would keep him quiet.

Instead of continuing her walk away, she turned slightly and looked at her father as he took his regulary invacant seat and began to pull out paperwork.

She sighed once, then made her way back to the desk and dragged a seat from a different part of the office as she did. Sitting in it, she glumly thought about how it messed up her awsome speech.

"Explain." She ordered.

"Remember when your mother and I signed contracts expressing a marriage between you and several other noble families could take place when you became old enough, but were not obligated to only those marriages?"

Lucy thought for a moment and silently nodded to her father.

"Well," He began, but hesitated.

"Well?" Her curousity had been peaked and it left a horrible feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"One of the contracts we also had you sign...had a clause that we did not detect on first inspection."

"Why is that?"

"I don't recall."

"What did it say."

"The Jullenal family signed this contract also. Here." He held out a document for Lucy to accept.

Lucy began reading it word for word.

"If neither party is already married, engaged, diseased, or is widowed. A series of courting procedures will commence once they are both of age. Once a decision is made to wed, the two parties will need to provide heirs for each family name involved and at least one heiress to extend the power of the family and/or buisness." Lucy looked at her father confused. "I don't get it. What was so undetectable?"

"It would be the line: Once a decision is made to wed. The document did not thorougly explain the rules behind the line in question. It was assumed that it meant if you two decided to marry." Her father sighed. "What it really meant was...when you two decided. As in, when you finally end the courting and engagement period. You will need to be wed and have a male heir produced before the first five years of marriage are up."  
"But...what if I'm like Mom. After me she couldn't have any more children because of her body and what if I don't do this...what happens?"

"A series of testing will need to be performed and there are now several remedies to help..." He coughed. "conception occur as well as ones to assist you throughout pregnancy and the birthing process." For once, the man actually looked uncomfortable in a conversation. "As for the idea of not doing this...there was a law made a few years before we made this contract. Equal Exchange...or in this case Equal Sacrafice must insue. In other cases...it could mean family fortunes...however, you are both magical. This being said...you could lose your magic." He looked even more ashamed as the seconds went by. "Another thing...the courting period was agreed as a minimum of eight months and a maximum of two years. It was supposed to start the minute you turned 15...and...now...you are_. Time is running out. You will have to marry him in less than four months."  
"Four months?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I will lose my magic otherwise?"

"Yes."

"Father..." Lucy began. "If what you are saying is true..." She paused. "I want all the time of my remaining freedom...to be spent with Fairy Tail. I will return with no effort to you."

"You won't know anything about your new husband and depending on his choose. You might not be able to ever see them again."  
"I know!" She said. "Actually, if I have to go through with this...I don't want them to ever see me like that and..."

"And?"

"You need to promise me that you will spend every last one of your resources to find a way out of this contract. If in the end we can't do so, I will go through with it."

"Lucy? Would losing your magic be so horrible?"

"Yes..."

"I am very sorry."  
"Don't be, if I were to be mad at you for signing I would be mad at Mom too. I don't want to ever be mad at her."

"Lucy."

"I will return one month before, just in case your math is wrong..."

With that Lucy left the office, went to her room to reclaim her items and change. Then she made her way out of the mansion. Only pausing to give one last finaly goodbye to her mother's grave.

She wasn't too surprised to see Natsu and the others greeting her. All horrified she left and that it was possible she left them for good. She smiled, she cried with happy tears, and she promised herself that she wouldn't ever tell them the truth. After all, who wants to know they only have three months left with a person?

To be continued in the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not claim ownership of Fairy Tail, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

Please Note: I really just want to get to the husband bits. So this chapter will be a series of memories I edited to fit the story.

Lucy sat at the bar of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. She was complaining about how her team had once again destroyed a town resulting in the loss of rewards.  
"Maybe you should try something a little less active." Mira suggested.

"Less active would probably mean Natsu would get bored and start fights with locals rather than villians." Lucy laughed.

"True." The other woman agreed, laughing just as much at the idea.

"Although...I guess if I tried to do one alone. It wouldn't hurt." Lucy looked over to the quest board. Finally, after careful consideration she grabbed the least dangerous mission with the highest reward.

'A play.' She though. 'Seems simple enough.'

"Hey, what you doing Lucy." Natus suddenly spoke behind her.

"Uh..nothing.." Lucy tried to stall.

"Ooh a Play." Happy said.

"I'm all fired up." Natus said.

"Well, I just gotta beat Natsu for the lead." Grey said.

"A play would be a fine quest indeed. Good choice Lucy." Erza complimented.

"Oh man." Lucy muttered to herself, but she didn't have the heart or the want to push her friends away.

...

Of course the mission had ended in her losing payment. The rest of the team having destoyed the stage and Natus having caught fire to all of the costumes.

Lucy was still happy with these facts, it was a memory to store in her mind. She knew she would have to try and savour them all.

...

"Hey isn't that Loke?" Happy asked.

Lucy looked in the direction the cat was pointing and sure enough the orange haired man stood...and sure enough Lucy's prescene had him fleeing the scene in a matter of seconds.

...

"It isn't fair to punish Loke any more than this. Karen died because she took a quest she wasn't strong enough for...Loke doesn't deserve to die because he was trying to protect Aries!" Lucy shouted.

...

"I am happy you agreed to have me as your key master, but before we seal the contract I believe I am obligated to inform you of what you might be put through." Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Loke asked.

"I..." Lucy hesitated.

"Lucy, whatever it is. I trust you." Loke tried to comfort her.

So Lucy told Loke everything. She couldn't stay with Fairy Tail, she had to give up her life as an honest Wizard, she had to relay this story to all of her spirits, and how she was giving everyone on her key ring the choice of leaving her for another master.

Lucy was happy...when he tried to make a plan to fight for her and when he swore he would stay with her for as long as she wanted him.

"Hopefully," He said. "Your entire life. If I could have it...eternity."

It was then Lucy finally cried.  
...

"Why did you summon me here. You know I have a boyfriend." Aquarius scolded her.

"MOO! LUCY" Another spirit spoke.

"Hello everyone." Lucy greeted.

"I suggest we make this quick," Loke said. "You shouldn't strain yourself so much to summon everyone all at once. Everyone who has the ability to stay on their own should start using their own magic for this."  
"What's going on?" Aquarius asked.

"Lucy?" Loke looked to Lucy, who looked just as scared as the time she had to tell Loke.

"You know Aquarius." Lucy spoke shakily. She felt weak and sad. "You can't tease me about not having a boyfriend anymore?" Then she started crying again.

...

"I want to give you and everyone time to bond more." Loke said, "So when I give you the tickets you need to accept them."

"My rent?" Lucy tried to object.

"I no longer need money for the human world, so I have already set it up to where you and the master have full access to all of the money I am leaving behind. So...I basically paid for your apartment for the rest of the time your here. NOW GET YOU BUTT OVER TO THE GUILD SO I CAN GIVE YOU THEM!" Loke ordered.

"Whose the Master, you or me?" Lucy wondered aloud.

...

"We're going to fight together Juvia. If not for me, you should fight for Grey!"  
...

"My clothes!" Lucy squealed as her chest was revealed.

...

"I don't have long to really live anymore. So why would I abandon them!" Lucy shouted.

...

"Don't die Erza!"

...

"Juvia!"

...

"Hey, I'm single by choice." Lucy said.

"You'll find your true love someday." Juvia comforted.

"Yeah maybe." Lucy relpied. However she thought, 'If only.'

...

"Erza, don't die!"

...

"Natsu!"

...

"Grey"

...

"Natsu!"

...

"Natsu!"

...

"Happy!"

...

"Might as well step out of the competition now." Lucy joked to Erza who nodded.

...

"Thanks Leo." Lucy said after they finished defeating Bickslow.

"I did it for this." Loke said as he summoned an "I love Lucy" sign with his magic.

"When's the wedding?" Happy teased.

"Yeah, don't hold you breath cat." Lucy warned.

...

In the weeks that passed one occurence made Lucy flinch. Before the festival, Freid. The Seal happy man from Laxus' team pulled her aside.

"You know. I was quite take aback when I realized you already had some type of seal already implanted on your body. When I tried to make you Laxus' servant-"

"You did what!" Lucy tried to speak.

"Just a joke really. He kept saying he could make you his girlfriend after everything...so I tried to make it where you two would have a week to date. I was surprised it didn't work but now I understand."

Lucy turned away in silence, luckily none of the guild members had come in search for her at that moment and the rest of Laxus' team were still under a harsh scolding provided by Mira and Makaroff.

Fried leaned into her shoulder to speak. "I sincerly congragulate you on your engagement Lady Heartifilia." He whispered. "I'm sorry that you didn't have a chance to be Laxus' for a while however and...Lucy...I really am sorry."

He then walked away. Nothing else needed to be said in that moment.

...

Lucy sat alone in her room after the festival. Nothing but silence surrounded her. For once, the others had not followed her home. Which was something she actually wished they did. Especially now.

Before her layed one single letter. Freshly removed from the envelope. As it reads:

Dear Lucy,

You are needed home immediatley. We had the contract checked and the time was recalculated. I apologize for this but time is no longer on our side. We only have one week before the contract will begin to steal your magic away. You and your fiance will meet at the Heartfilia estate and be wed in the next eight days. If the marriage does not commence, your magic will drain away and...your spirits will be punished as well. If you have changed your mind about being wed and will lose your magic. I know you would want to know that you need to cancel the contracts with your keys. However, this is just in case you wish not to go through with the wedding. Another thing, I know you may have already realized this, but you also have an additional way out. If you were to marry another man in the next four days. The contract will be null and void until the point you are either widowed or divorced and...it could be extended to any child you produce without the one you are currently contracted with. That is all for now.

'Your Father'

"I...I can't...I don't want anyone to know." Lucy cried. "I don't want to leave." She repeated the words she said the day Phantom Lord first came for her.

This time however, it didn't end with everyone banding together and protecting her. Even if she married someone else the contract would still remain and even trap any children she may have in the future. That was something she was terrified of happening.

This time she summoned a few of her spirits, she gave them instuctions, they all packed her things in silence...and she spoke one word as she looked back at the Guild Hall from where she stood at the edge of town. "Goodbye."

Then she was gone.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not claim ownership of Fairy Tail, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

PLEASE NOTE: I don't really know the name of the Jullenel heir or Lucy's father so please bare with me.

"My Lord, your daughter has arrived." A servant informed Mr. Heartfilia.

"Thank you, please get her dressed and bring her to the study once you are done." He ordered from his desk.

It wasn't obvious to the servant, who exactly it was sitting across from the man. One woman, Lucy's new mother in law it would seem.

...

"Father, may I come in?" Lucy's voice was heard through the door.

"Yes." Said man answered

With that, the Heartfilia girl entered the study. Once again, she was back in one of the dresses she was forced to wear as an Heiress.

"Lucy," Her father spoke. "Please, come and sit with us." He beckoned her over to a seat placed in front of his desk. Right next to a woman Lucy had never seen before.

...

Natsu and the other's didn't realize Lucy was gone as quick as they did the first time. Instead, it took them three days until they went looking for her. Erza having went on an S class mission after the festival and Natsu having heard a rumor about a dragon in a town over. Grey remained behind so he should have noticed, but he was too busy with Juvia following him around.

So, when Erza and Natsu got back and Juvia went back to staring in the distance. They all were surpised to find no one had seen Lucy in those three days.

"Maybe her and Loke finally eloped." Happy guessed.

"It wouldn't surpise me, that is one big womanizer." Cana joked.

"Lets go check it out." Natsu suggested as he ran out of the guild hall. Erza and Grey weren't too far behind. While Happy was conflicted between staying and eating his fish or going to see Lucy.

"Its okay Happy. I'll put it away for you." Mira said as she took the plate to put it in the fridge.

"Thanks Mira!" The cat shouted as he flew from the guild hall and over to Lucy's apartment.

...

When Happy arrived, he was surprised to find the rest of his teamates all standing in an empty room. Any sign Lucy had ever been there was gone. Not even a note was left behind.

Erza went down to the clerks desk to ask for an explanation as Natsu and Grey looked aorund the room. Sure enough, they were grief stricken by this.

With no other place to go, they fled back to the Guild Hall to announce what happened.

"What do you mean Lucy's gone?" Mira asked in alarm.

Everthing that was going on around them stopped. Cana stopped drinking, Levi stopped reading, and even Juvia paused. The only real person in the Guild Hall that didn't seem surprised by this was Fried, of course he was the only person there who even had a fraction of an idea of why she was gone and where she went, but he wasn't going to tell them that.

He listened as everyone shouted, as they assumed she was kidnapped again. Natsu seemed to think her father came for her again.

It was then Fried made his exit. He saw this as his chance, to at least make sure Lucy knew what her options were.

Natsu announce that he knew where her dad lived, and even explained it to Makaroff. Fried stood outside the Guild Hall and summoned the same wings he used in his fight with Mira.

...

Lucy was alarmed when she was pulled from her meeting with her father. Especially when she found Fried standing alone at an enclosed part of her family garden.

"What is this about?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry, but Natsu and the others are all going crazy about where you could have gone." He confessed.

"You told them!" She accused.

"No," He assured. "I came here to tell you that they may come here quite soon to see if your being held by your father."  
"Why?"

"They want to bring you back, unlike them I know why you are here."

"So?"

"So, you need to find a way to make sure they can't come looking for you and see you like you are now. I understand that is why you left."

"How?"

"You could fake your death." Fried suggested.

"No! I would never do that...it would be too cruel." She refused.

Fried paused for a moment, "Then...if you want them to stop looking. You'll need for them to basically forget about you right?"

"Yes, but how?"

"I could..."

"Yes?"

"I could...erase their memories of you."

"What?"

Lucy brain span around in circles as she paced back and forth through the garden.

After careful consideration, she stopped.

"They...will forget everything?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How could you erase everyones memory of me as a Fairy Tail wizard, I've gone on missions and I've met alot of people."

"If you were to give me a list of the people you have met, then I can erase theirs too. I've already made a note to put the enchantment on everyone in the towns memories."

"This seems...diabolical..."

"It would be cruel if you let them think anything more. Happy thinks you are dead. Or that you have eloped with Loke."

Lucy stayed silent at this. She wrapped her arms around herself and waited a moment. Then she nodded.

"I...you can start with everyone in the guild and in town...I'll make a list of others...who have met me while I was in Fairy Tail...Please come back tomorrow to get it then..."

"Very well." And with that Fried was gone.

'What have I done?' Lucy thought as she wiped away the tears and made her way back to her father's office.

...

To be continued in the next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not claim ownership of Fairy Tail, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

"Lucy, were you listening to anything I was just saying!" Mrs. Jullenel scolded.

"Uh.." Lucy was pulled out of her daze. "Sorry..no"

The woman sighed. "Lucy," She began. "I understand that you and my son do not want to be married, but now that you will soon be. We need to follow every traditon our family follows so the contract won't steal your magic on a specification clause. Now, again." She tugged on Lucy's hair. "You can't cut your hair as you wish. Apart of our families rules, outside of health. Your hair must always sustain a long length."

"Why is that?" Lucy asked.

"Something about an exstension of the home is the wife." She said.

"Oh..." Lucy looked in the mirror.

"Second, you are only allowed to wear clothes that are of your status."

"Oh man."

"Lucky for you, our family isn't Western style." Maya joked.

Lucy was lucky. Many of the clothes her fiances family would wear were quite similar to the ones she would wear from the Celestial World.

Like her wedding dress. The reason she was now standing on a large stool in front of a series of mirrors with Maya pulling at different parts of her dress and her hair.

It was made of a series of white fabric, with the only other color being a series of golden piece apart of the hem.

The top only covered her chest and the sleeves were a white fabric that hung from her elbows and extended to her wrist. While her skirt was simply white fabric covered by a see thorugh fabric that reached just above her ankles.

Her shoes of course were sandals that wrapped arounder her ankle and to the point below her knees in X crisscross shapes.

Her veil reached above her knees, while it didn't cover her face upon agreeance with her father and Maya. It was held in her hair by a golden clip she used to pull back some of her hair for a more reserved look.

"So..your son." Lucy said.

"Yes, what about him?"

"What did he do? Y'know before we found out we had to get married or give up our magic."

"Oh...well. He was a member of a Wizards guild just like you."

"Is that so...which?"

"I think you'll have to ask him about that...it is quite a sensitive subject to be involved with members from others guilds as I recall."  
"Yes...I suppose so."

"You'll know soon enough."

"Yeah...to soon."

"Now Lucy, we need to stop all of this. You are getting married tomorrow. Please, try to smile."

...

To be continued in the next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not claim ownership of Fairy Tail, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

Guys...I don't know who I'm going to make the husband!

Lucy stood just outside the garden of her father's estate, waiting as the rest of the guest gathered around to their seats. She couldn't help but be disapointed. Not one of her friends except for a few of her more humanoid spirits like Loke and Virgo, were there. Lucy had begged Aquarius to be her maid of honor while Virgo was to be her bridesmaid. They had both accepted, but Aquarius was quite angry when she discovered she would be forced to cover her tail up with a frilly skirt that matched her usual blue outfit.

While Virgo accepted having to wear a shorter version of the outfit Aquarius would wear. I would seem the clothes from the Celestial World truly complimented Lucy more than anything else they could have used.

Lucy decided her nerves were too much for her and proceeded to collapse onto a bench next to her.

'Marriage', She thought. 'I would rather Aquarius tease me about being single for the rest of my life than have to proceed.' However, she knew. In order to keep Aquarius, she needed to go through with this.

"I see even a girl like you can succeed in looking elegant." A voice pestered.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Lucy was up now. Fists held in defence as she turned to meet her accuser. "Oh Freid. Its just you." She stopped to look at the man. He was dressed even more groomed than usual. His antenna looking hair was gone and his green hair was pulled back into a ponytail that made him look even more masculine than he was normally.

"Well, you certainly cleaned up." Lucy complimented.

"Using a comb isn't nessacarily cleaning up. You on the other hand, have seem to taken a liking to using a power hose."

This time, Lucy did hit him.

"Did you come here just to insult me?" She grinded her teeth.

"I take it back, you haven't changed a bit." Fried said offhandly.

"Y'know I will hit you again." Lucy warned.

Fried shrugged. "I came here to tell you it has been finished."

Lucy stopped at this. Looking away from the man, the only real human who was left who really knew her connection to Fairy Tail.

"And?" She looked shaken up.

"I also needed to inform you of a default of my spell." He breathed in. "In the case of my death, everyones memories will return. I have enclosed several names of Wizards who would be willing to seal their memories away again in case it were to happen. They are all under the counter and tend not to ask questions of their employer. Some...may ask for more money to do the job."

Lucy nodded and again looked away. "Is...that the only reason you came?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"I see," She turned to look at him. Her eyes not quite meeting his. "Do you think," She began. "You could maybe stay for the reception. I only have three people I really know here and I would like a fouth."

Fried tried to come up with an excuse, maybe about how little they actually knew each other, but he couldn't. He silently nodded and agreed.

"Okay," Lucy whispered to herself as the music began. "Here we go."

To be continued in the next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not claim ownership of Fairy Tail, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

PLEASE NOTE: There was no Gullenel on categories so I'm just going to aknoweledge him as an OC. Also, I now know the way I have been speeling Freids name is wrong...its supposed to be Freed. I will try to type it as such, but please forgive me if I continue to stray in my spelling skills.

Lucy accepted the arm of her father as they approached the aisle. Whilst doing so she noted a few key details about her wedding. For one, the ring bearers and the flower girl were kids she didn't know. The guests were all people she didn't know. The groomsmen, were all people she didn't know. What seemed to be even more catostrohpic was the fact that the groom himself was someone she didn't know. However, she certainly knew who he was.

Warren Gullenel; former member of Phantom Lord Wizard Guild and rumored to have been apart of an even more notorious guild later on.

This man, him! This was the person she was going to marry! The person she would be forced to-

Nope. Nope. She wasn't going to think about it.

Anyways, anyone who really payed attention could tell Lucy was surprised. Freed could really tell she was seconds from running.

Freed took the initiative of calming the Celestial Wizard down and sent a hidden message into Lucy's bouquet.

He watched as her look of surprise merged into one of nervousness. So she looked more like a bride who was fighting off cold feet.

Finally, they had stopped at the end of the aisle and Lucy was handed over to Warren and the Officiant.

The old man began the usual marriage speech as he pulled a contract from the inside of a large book he had left on the pedastal.

"Sign your names and then you may kiss the bride." He held out the document.

First, Warren signed. Quickly and without hesitation.

Then, Lucy...who stood there for what felt like hours...she already knew the contract word for word. Having long ago memorized the specific details.

Freed watched her, and as he did he couldn't help but feel nauseated.

If Natsu and the others knew what he was letting her do, he would surely be killed on the spot.

Freed continued to watch Lucy as she tried to get her hand to stop shaking as she began to sign her name.

Only a moment later and Lucy stood at the front of the room, and she realized.

She was about to give her first kiss away. 'No.' She thought as she covered her mouth. Leaving her new husband to kiss her hand in what looked to be a romantic manner to all but the people who really knew what was happening.

Luckily, the guests were all lead to another part of the garden where tables and what looked to be a space cleared for dancing had been set up. Freed was glad Lucy had planned ahead before asking him to come and had made him sit with her parents. At least he could talk to Loke while she was occupied with her new husband and all of the politicians.

...

Lucy felt numb and lost as she waltzed through her first dance with Warren as a married couple. They didn't speak, they didn't even look each other in the eye.

Everything about this wedding, was all...she couldn't even come up with a word for it. It was just cruel. Yes, cruel to her and everyone else except for her father's buisness and whatever it was her husband's family did.

She happily exhanged partners with Aquarius who was dancing with Loke. While Virgo was favored by a few of her husband's groomsmen.

"Relax." Loke told her as they went step by step.

"I am relaxed," She said.

"No, you feel sick and terrified and you look like your about to throw up all over the ice sculpture." He countered.

In the corner of her eye, Freed had taken Virgo to the dancefloor. Much to the verbal dislike of her male courtiers.

"I don't think I can do this." She gasped, leaning into the spirits chest as they danced.

"Shh...Just breathe and try not to think about what has to happen after the wedding finishes."

"Well now that you've mention-"

"Switch" With that Loke handed her off to Freed who was just as surprised as the blonde haired heiress.

They seemed to be left in an awkward silence until Freed decided to break the ice. "So, no vows?"

Lucy scoffed and smiled. "As many french speakers there were out in that audience. I wrote down a few too many according to my father."

"Well, saving them for the honeymoon I see." He joked.

She laughed at this and nodded.

"You know," He began. "I caught on to your evasion."

"What?"

"The kiss." He clarified.

"Oh."

"So, how long is it til the two of you have to-"

"Tonight."

"Tonig-Oh! Oh."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should have just let me kill him."

"That offer never came up." She whined. "Besides, there are over five wizards employed to protect the two of us and not to mention the fact someone from the magic council is here."

"Why is a Magic Council Member here?" He wondered aloud.

"My husband, Warren and I are under investigation for being married. Wizards born from such high society families usually are."

"But they shouldn't know your a wizard." Freed objected.

"This Wizard does because he specializes in Seal Breaking. We employed him to break our contract but since it is made the way it was...he is now the only human besides you and my family to know where I come from."

"I guess erasing your families memories that you ever existed wouldn't work."

"I think I'm done with memory spells for now." She said.

Freed nodded.

"Unless you have a way to get the contract to forget I exist." She said suddenly.

"Not likely." He smiled sadly.

She sighed as they continued to dance. Unbeknwost to them, they had danced through three songs before Lucy was called to talk to more posh elites and made to dance once with her father and her new mother-in-law and one last dance with her new husband. Then the guest began to filter out.  
Freed stayed behind for a moment longer and approached Lucy, "Contact me if you need anything. Or if you just want someone to talk to." He scolded her.

Lucy smiled and nodded, waving sadly as he exited the garden.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

I do not claim ownership of Fairy Tail, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

Lucy sat alone in her chambers. Her husband had yet to part from the lasting crowd which consisted of a few of his associates.

Lucy did not bother to meet any of their aquantainces. Why would she? They certainly didn't bother her for anything except to ask her what size her chest was and if Virgo and Aquarius were single.

Unbeknowst to her father and the rest of the quests, she had Virgo secretly pull the few men away into a different part of their garden and switch into her large form.

If only Aquarius agreed to have her husband choke on the water in his throat as he tried to drink.

Loke certainly voiced he would do so if he ever earned such an ability.

"Now, now. Just try and relax. None of this will be easy if you make it hard on yourself." Aquarius comforted her. What else could the woman do? The girl she had promised to protect since she was a child was now barely a woman and has been forced into an unwanted marriage.

A girl who has always been so pure and well-mannered to a point she had yet to experiance her first kiss.

Loke was probably the closest to anyone to do so and now there were rules against it because of her status as the master of his key.

"I do not want this." Lucy cried, as she was wrapped into the arms of the Water Spirit.

"I know. I know."

"How many times will I-" Lucy could barely speak. "I am to have two boys and one girl. You can't control the gender of a fetus like a manual comes with it. How many time?" Lucy sobbed. "I can already tell this marriage will not be happy."

Aquarius couldn't even try to comfort her anymore. Instead she wrapped her arms around her tighter as she kissed the girl's forehead.

It was at that point Virgo entered the room. Having retrieved the tonic from Maya for the purpose of conceiving easier.

"Do you need that for your first time?" Aquarius wondered.

"Yes. The faster I can have a child, the faster I can focus on something other than my marriage." Lucy explained.

"You will still need to keep up appearances." Aquarius scolded.

"Yes I know. It won't be much different than when Father first presented me to the public." Lucy shrugged.

"You will have to kiss him in public." Virgo said.

"No I won't" Lucy denied them. "I will not. He can kiss my cheek, my forehead, or my hand. Such a display would be considered both suitable and appropriate in public. " Lucy spoke as if she was trying to assure herself rather than contradict the claims Aquarius and Virgo were laying in front of her.

"Maybe you should wait until your re-" Virgo tried.

"I can't! If I wake tomorrow or the day after I won't have magic and your keys won't work anymore for anyone." Lucy said.

Aquarius and Viro were truly at a loss for words. They sat with her until Warren was sent up. Then, they each gave her one more kiss on the forehead. As soon as they were gone, both her and Warren tried to speak.

"I-"

"You-"

They both sighed.

Warren nodded and went to sit at the end of the bed. He beckoned her over. Lucy walked to him slowly and was surprised when he had her sit by his side on the bed.

"Lucy Hearti-"

"Gullenel." She corrected.

"Right. Lucy Gullenel. As I am sure you may have heard, I was once apart of a few Guilds."

She nodded.

"What I want to express to you is that you do not have to force yourself to enjoy my company at all times. However, I would be content if we did not force ourselves to seperate parts of the house. Whatever children we have, should not be neglected by any party and-"

"You sound like a walking contract!" Lucy bursted out. "I get all that. I am just happy you and I are on the same page."

"Well another thing, I understand this will be your-"

"Yes."

"And you've never even dated before?"

"Nope and just to clarify. I will not kiss you." She said.

"Oh?"

"Never been kissed either." She clarified.

"Of course."

Somehow the air had been cleared of whatever tenseness Lucy had brought with her when Warren asked, "Are we both supposed to drink the potion or just you?"

"I don't know. How about we both take it."

"Why?"  
"Well, if one of us drinks it and it makes us incapable of children, we can divorce." Lucy said.

"True." He agreed.

Later on they were both unhappy to discover they were both supposed to take it.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

I do not claim ownership of Fairy Tail, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

-One Month Later-

 _Lucy, I recieved your letter and I admit that I was quite surprised to have been contacted. While I did make the offer of assiting you if you were ever in need, I did not expect for you to really do so. Even so, I have read through your request and I do not see why I would have any reason to refuse such an offer. I would gladly visit and bring you details on how the guild is doing. I understand it is still a part of your life that you do not wish to part with and I respect your way of having me retain this information. So, I accept employance for the quest you have given me. Please send information for the times you are most likely to be available._

 _'Sincerly'_

 _Freed_

...

Lady Gullenel smiled at the letter and as soon as she finished she immediatley began the requested list of whenever she would have free time.

Once the letter was finished, she sealed it up and went downstairs to pass it on to a servant who would mail it for her.

...

-A month before-

The Fairy Tail guild took no notice to her disapearance, proving Freed's enchantment had been effective. Hardly anyone noticed the change in Freed's demenour except for the remaineder of Laxus' team and Mira.

"Where were you the other day? Your the only one who didn't talk to the reporter from Sorcerer Weekly." Evergreen pestered.

"Um..." He hesitated. "I went to a wedding."

"A wedding?" Mira inserted herself into the conversation.

"Yeah. A friend of mine was getting married and she asked for me to come." He clarified.

"Oh, well I've never heard of this friend before." Evergreen complained.

"She's not anyone you would remember." He explained. "She's not activley apart of any guild, wizarding or otherwise."

The two women nodded.

"What is that you have there?" Bixlow asked suddenly.

Freed looked to the paper he held in his hand. "Oh, its a letter she sent me. Thanking me for coming."

"On her honey moon? I sence there may be something else going on here." Evergreen teased.

"No, she just didn't have any of her friends there besides me."

"Oh thats horrible, why not?"

"Um..." Freed felt really uncomfortable. "Her marriage is an arranged one. None of her friends supported the idea enough to come. Besides me it was one other male friend and her two bridesmaids. Everyone else there were either her husbands associates or politicians stuck in a social gathering."

"Arranged marriage?" Evergreen scoffed. "Is your friend some rich girl?"

"Yes." He said.

"Oh." Evergreen went silent. Mira decided to take the initiative.  
"Do they know each other well, your friend and her new husband?" She asked.  
"Oh, well no. They actually met for the first time at their wedding in years. From what I gather, they hadn't seen each other once since they were children."  
"I can't tell if that's romantic or sad." Evergreen said. Freed just offered one explanation."Sad, very sad." He excused himself at that and beckoned both Evergreen and Bixlow over for them to pick their next quest.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	9. Chapter 9

I do not claim ownership of Fairy Tail, its characters, or its original plot/story line.

"Hey, have you seen Freed latley?" Natsu asked Erza.

"No, why?" She asked.

"Its nothing really, it just that he asked for those keys we during the Oracian Seis mission." Natsu said.

"Why would he do that?" Grey wondered.

"Why did you take them in the first place?" Erza asked.

"I don't know really," Natsu began rubbing the back of his head, "Its like it was important for me to take them at the time, but when we got back I realized we didn't even have a celestial wizard in our guild."

Natsu confession left the rest of the group wondering about that fact as well.

...

"This way sir." A servant instructed Freed as he entered the Gullenal mansion. "My Mistress has been expecting you."

Freed was left surprised at how newly furnished the building was. Nothing was left out of order and their wasn't even one spider lurking about.

Finally, the maid stopped outside a pair of glass twin doors that looked to lead outside.  
"She is waiting for you out there." Was all the girl said before she left to do some other chore.

Freed turned the handle of one of the doors and shielded his eyes slightly as the sun shined around him.

Once his sight went back into focus Freed was surprised to find Lucy sitting quietly at a small patio table and reading through a issue of Wizards Weekly that seemed to be disguised as a book on finance.

"Lucy." He cleared his throat in an attempt to catch her attention. Said woman looked up suddenly.

"Freed!" She yelled, rushing to the man and hugging him.

This action surprised the green-haired man even more. He looked down at the woman in his arms. Her hair had grown an inch, this time pulled back into a single long braid and her attire consisted of a long pink dress.

However, the most surprising thing was the way she held herself. As the woman pulled away and throughout the time she began talking, she kept at least one hand around her stomach.  
"Lucy..." Freed spoke again.

She only smiled and looked at the same part of her body Freed was.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Was it from..."

"Only the first time." Lucy assured. "Now, that is not why your here."

With that, Freed was ussured into the other seat at the table.

"Tell me." Lucy commanded eagerly. "C'mon its been a month."

Freed could only smile as he pulled three keys from the inner pocket of his jacket.

Lucy's eyes raised as she saw what they were. "Celestial Spirits!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm"But...how?"

"Natsu. He picked them off a Wizard he defeated on instinct. He let me keep them once he figured out he didn't have a need for them. Think of it as a late wedding present."  
"On instinct...Natsu." Lucy looked away. Freed couldn't stand the sight of her eyes just then. So he put one hand on each of her shoulders and had her look him straight in the eye as he spoke, "Rember Lucy, it is never too late for me remove the seal and let everyone remember you."

Lucy smiled at that as she gently pushed the man's hands away. She looked down as she spoke, "If I really had my way, you know that I would still be in Fairy Tail and I wouldn't be married or having this child. However, I am. I would have liked for everyone to remember me, Lucy of Fairy Tail. But...I couldn't leave without Natsu or anyone else remembering me. If I did just go without saying anything, they would have looked. If I had faked my death, they would have mourned. Either way, no matter how much I dislike it. This was the best option."  
Freed could only stare. The Lucy he had known from a distance was brash and at time's just as immature and reckless as Natsu.

The Lucy he saw now was different. She was gentle and seemed to have gained a real understanding of how she wanted to live considering her circumstances.

"Now," She began as she wiped away tears she just realized had begun falling. "What has everyone been up to."

Freed could do nothing but indulge the girl as he explained every detail of the events she had missed out on.

"A new dragonslayer, that must make things hectic."

"She's pretty tame considering her origin,"  
"Well, I bet another flying cat doesn't."  
"She is too, Happy's just not making it easy on everyone."  
"Really...tell me more."

And so the day rolled on like this. With nothing but laughter and tears as Lucy embraced the closest thing to home.

To be continued in the next chapter...


End file.
